


The Supportive Boyfriend

by ephylia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Release, bed, it's chill, kisses because they're cute, room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephylia/pseuds/ephylia
Summary: Zhu Zhengting is sitting on his bed, excitedly waiting for his boyfriend, Cai Xukun's new songs to be released on QQ music portal.





	The Supportive Boyfriend

Like all the other iKuns in the world, Zhengting is up on his bed with the laptop set comfortably on his lap, ready to listen and stream to his boyfriend, Cai Xukun's EP album. A giddy smile is displayed on his face almost immediately as soon as he refreshed the page on QQ music and there, are three new songs displayed. He squeals, "It's here! Oh my god, my baby's music is out! Okay okay, Zhu Zhengting, let's calm down." He begins doing a breathing exercise, inhaling at the count of one, and then exhaling at three, to soothe his rapidly beating heart. The mouse cursor hovers over the play button before he presses on it with a hard tap. "And play!"

The first beat appears, the music starts, and at exactly three seconds into "Pull Up", Zhengting is slamming the stop key to pause the song and hugging his pillow tightly into his chest. "WAIT! I'M NOT READY! Why does it sound so sexy already? His Oh's are too sexual! What is this music?!"

As if sensing his dilemma and hearing his screams from the other side of the door, Xukun walks into his room with a chuckle. "What are you doing clutching your pillow like that?"

"What else?!" Zhengting glares. "I'm streaming my boyfriend's new music, now shoo~! I can't fanboy over you when you're right in front of me!"

Blushing, Xukun walks closer to him to sit on the bed. "Can I not listen with you?"

"What for?" the older man huffs. "You wrote all the songs. You've probably listen to them a hundred times already."

The leader shrugs. "I want to know what you think of them."

Growing soft as Zhengting sees how uncharacteristically shy and nervous Xukun looked at the moment, he sets his pillow down to the side in favor of hugging his boyfriend instead. "Fine, you can listen with me. But if I make really loud incoherent noises, you are not allowed to judge them, okay?"

"You always do it during sex, so I'm used to hearing-" Glares. "I promise I won't judge, Baby."

* * *

**Pull Up;**

"Why are you crying?" Xukun asked, shocked at seeing how misty Zhengting's eyes had gotten.

The older man simply scoots closer into his neck. "Y-You've been through a lot," Zhengting's voice cracks and instantly, Xukun is rubbing his back. "I don't know but it's like I can feel all the hardships you've been through with the lyrics, and how badly you held on in perseverance, if that makes sense. Ugh, I'm too emotional sometimes."

Xukun just smiles because it's so Zhengting to connect with his music and to want to comfort him with his warm touches. He places a gentle kiss on top of Zhengting's head crown. "Everything about you is likable. Even your emotional sides. I like all of you, 'ting so don't be embarrassed. Actually, I'm relieved and thankful that you can understand my music well. These are the stories and words I want to share to the world."

 

**It's You;**

"'When you say my name in the darkness?' Wow, this lyric is uhm, rated." Zhengting innocently grins at the flushed Xukun. "What were you picturing when you wrote this part, hm?"

It's the naughty part of him, he wants to say. He likes goading Xukun on, to pushing his buttons from the usual collected-looking individual he is into the wild beast he is during the night. This is a mere display of Zhengting's power-bottom role—of where he has the upper hand on his alpha male—because eagerly, he sets himself up for trouble. A glint passes Leader's eyes, and suddenly, Xukun is pressing him down harshly on the mattress. "It was an image of you moaning my name with your legs spread open for me. But you already knew that, right, Baby~?"

 

**You Can Be My Girlfriend;**

"This beat is lit and catchy," Zhengting giggles before it is replaced with a frown. "But why is it Girlfriend? Boyfriend sounds way better." He sticks out his tongue because he's childish and jealous like that.

Xukun makes a biting gesture at his tongue which surprised Zhengting into immediately putting the flesh back inside his mouth. "Hey!" he yelped. "Don't try to bite my tongue!"

The younger man takes hold of Zhengting's face and proceeds to squish his cheeks that made him imitate a fish's facial expression. "This song is for my iKuns, for my kittens."

Solemnly, Zhengting drops his head down in silence. *Oh.*

Xukun steals a peck. And then another. Followed by another. And another. Until Zhengting is attempting to pull away from his grip. "S-Stop that. It tickles!"

"You're cute when you're jealous," Xukun laughs without letting go. "Anyway, isn't it ironic that I said this song is for my iKuns, but if I remember correctly, you're an iKun yourself, Zhengting. I mean look at you streaming my songs the minute they are released. I love iKuns, and I love you, too. Both are the most precious people in my life who keep me going. Girlfriend is just a term. The real phrase should be 'you can be mine', but goodness, am I lucky because you already are mine."

Zhengting is still pouting but his mood has definitely shifted to a lighter and happier one.

"Sap," he mumbles before he is leaning in to capture those plump lips in front of him. His fingers are entangling themselves into Xukun's hair, tugging to be kissed harder and deeper. Xukun allows him, letting the man do whatever it is they want to please them because this is what you call boyfriend privileges. And Zhengting, of course, is going to take advantage of these personal benefits. "But I'm glad you know. That I'm yours, meaning you are also mine."

"Is that how it goes?" Xukun laughs again, only pulling away for a second before he is being forcefully tugged back into another deep kiss.

"You chose to date me, Cai Xukun, so that's how it goes."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying Xukun's new songs way too much and then this happened. Hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you!


End file.
